1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is for an apparatus and method to diagnose and performance test air-conditioning systems using temperature differentials of critical components, ambient temperature and humidity, along with software data.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, a pressure reading manifold was used in diagnosing air-conditioning performance. The manifold was connected to the high and low sides of the air-conditioning system and operating pressures read. Over the past decade, air-conditioning systems added complexity, thus making pressure readings alone not acceptable for diagnosing system performance. The pressure readings were also used in conjunction with ambient temperature, humidity or vent temperature to give a better indication of air-conditioning system performance. Even where temperatures are required for measuring system performance, prior art methods use a surface contact thermometer or an infrared (IR) thermometer, each of which only measures one reading at a time.
Neutronics, Inc. (Exton, Pa.) manufactures a device for SPX Robinair (Montpelier, Ohio) that uses temperatures and pressures to lead a technician through a series of tests and checks to diagnose an air-conditioning system and its components. Each temperature is taken at a static moment, using infrared (IR) technology. Using the device is very time consuming with multi-level testing and each temperature reading requires an operator to apply tape to a joint or connection being measured. The temperatures are not xe2x80x9clivexe2x80x9d as each is taken and recorded with a single measuring probe. The operator of this device needs to be knowledgeable in air-conditioning systems and performance testing.
Bright Solutions, Inc. (Troy, Mich.) manufactures a device that uses pressures along with various temperatures to go through a complex flow chart to diagnose component and system failures. The operator of the device needs some time to connect and operate the device, which leads the operator each and every step of the process. The operator of the device needs to be knowledgeable in air-conditioning systems and performance testing.
UView Ultraviolet Systems, Inc. (Mississauga, Canada) manufactures a device that determines a temperature differential between ambient and vent temperatures in an air-conditioning system and also calculates the temperature differential across the condenser. The device uses the multiple differential data along with ambient relative humidity to give an operator a diagnostic test and trouble code for diagnosis.
There is a need in the field for a simplified apparatus that allows for a quick performance test of an air-conditioning system without disrupting the integrity of the sealed air-conditioning system and that eliminates the danger of exposure to high pressure refrigerants.
The present application discloses a method and an apparatus for diagnosing performance of an air-conditioning system. The method comprises the steps of identifying whether the air-conditioning system comprises a fixed orifice type configuration or a thermostatic expansion valve type configuration; determining a temperature differential between inlet and outlet temperatures of a condenser in the air-conditioning system; determining a temperature differential between inlet and outlet temperatures of an evaporator in the air-conditioning system; determining a temperature differential between ambient and vent temperatures in the air-conditioning system; analyzing the differentials of the condenser, evaporator and ambient and vent temperatures for the fixed orifice type configuration and analyzing the differentials of the condenser and ambient and vent temperatures for the thermostatic expansion valve type configuration; determining whether the air-conditioning system is properly functioning; and diagnosing performance of the air-conditioning system.
In preferred embodiments of the method, a temperature differential of greater than 10xc2x0 F. across the condenser is determinative of whether the air-conditioning system is properly functioning; a temperature differential of less than xc2x110xc2x0 F. across the evaporator is determinative of whether the air-conditioning system is properly functioning; and a temperature differential of greater than 25xc2x0 F. between the ambient and vent temperature is determinative of whether the air-conditioning system is properly functioning.
In another preferred embodiment, the method further comprises determining relative humidity of the ambient air; and analyzing the relative humidity and the differentials of the condenser, evaporator and ambient and vent temperatures for the fixed orifice type configuration or analyzing the relative humidity and the differentials of the condenser and ambient and vent temperatures for the thermostatic expansion valve type configuration.
The apparatus for diagnosing performance of an air-conditioning system comprises means for determining a temperature differential between inlet and outlet temperatures of a condenser in the air-conditioning system; means for determining a temperature differential between inlet and outlet temperatures of an evaporator in the air-conditioning system; means for determining a temperature differential between ambient and vent temperatures in the air-conditioning system; means for analyzing the differentials of the condenser, evaporator and ambient and vent temperatures for a fixed orifice type of air-conditioning system and means for analyzing the differentials of the condenser and ambient and vent temperatures for a thermostatic expansion valve type of air-conditioning system; means for determining whether the air-conditioning system is properly functioning; and means for diagnosing performance of the air-conditioning system.
In preferred embodiments of this apparatus, a temperature differential of greater than 10xc2x0 F. across the condenser is determinative of whether the air-conditioning system is properly functioning; a temperature differential of less than xc2x110xc2x0 F. across the evaporator is determinative of whether the air-conditioning system is properly functioning; and a temperature differential of greater than 25xc2x0 F. between the ambient and vent temperature is determinative of whether the air-conditioning system is properly functioning.
In another preferred embodiment, the apparatus further comprises means for determining relative humidity of the ambient air, and means for analyzing the relative humidity and the differentials of the condenser, evaporator and ambient and vent temperatures for the fixed orifice type of air-conditioning system and means for analyzing the relative humidity and the differentials of the condenser and ambient and vent temperatures for the thermostatic expansion valve type of air-conditioning system.
The present application also discloses a simplified method and device for diagnosing performance of an air-conditioning system. The method comprises the steps of determining a temperature differential between inlet and outlet temperatures of a condenser, or between ambient and vent temperatures in the air-conditioning system; analyzing the temperature differential to determine whether the air-conditioning system is properly functioning; and diagnosing performance of the air-conditioning system.
In preferred embodiments of the method, a temperature differential of greater than 10xc2x0 F. across the condenser is determinative of whether the air-conditioning system is properly functioning and a temperature differential of greater than 25xc2x0 F. between the ambient and vent temperature is determinative of whether the air-conditioning system is properly functioning.
The simplified device for diagnosing performance of an air-conditioning system comprises means for determining a temperature differential between inlet and outlet temperatures of a condenser, or between ambient and vent temperatures in the air-conditioning system; means for analyzing the temperature differential to determine whether the air-conditioning system is properly functioning; and means for diagnosing performance of the air-conditioning system.
In preferred embodiments of the simplified device, a temperature differential of greater than 10xc2x0 F. across the condenser is determinative of whether the air-conditioning system is properly functioning and a temperature differential of greater than 25xc2x0 F. between the ambient and vent temperature is determinative of whether the air-conditioning system is properly functioning.
The present application also discloses another simplified method and device for diagnosing performance of an air-conditioning system. This method comprises the steps of determining temperature differentials between inlet and outlet temperatures of a condenser and between ambient and vent temperatures; analyzing the temperature differentials to determine whether the air-conditioning system is properly functioning; and diagnosing performance of the air-conditioning system.
In preferred embodiments of this method, a temperature differential of greater than 10xc2x0 F. across the condenser is determinative of whether the air-conditioning system is properly functioning and a temperature differential of greater than 25xc2x0 F. between the ambient and vent temperature is determinative of whether the air-conditioning system is properly functioning.
This simplified device for diagnosing performance of an air-conditioning system comprises means for determining temperature differentials between inlet and outlet temperatures of a condenser and between ambient and vent temperatures; means for analyzing the temperature differentials to determine whether the air-conditioning system is properly functioning; and means for diagnosing performance of the air-conditioning system.
In preferred embodiments of this device, a temperature differential of greater than 10xc2x0 F. across the condenser is determinative of whether the air-conditioning system is properly functioning and a temperature differential of greater than 25xc2x0 F. between the ambient and vent temperature is determinative of whether the air-conditioning system is properly functioning.
The present application also discloses a device for verifying a proper heat exchange and overall performance of an air-conditioning system. The device comprises means for measuring a temperature differential between ambient and vent temperatures of the air-conditioning system; and means for analyzing the temperature differentials in order to give an indication of performance of the air-conditioning system.